Alterno de Corazón de Cristal Edward POV
by Marie Kikis Matthew
Summary: Edward es un chico que padece de autismo. Suele ver las cosas a través de un cristal diferente a la mayoría de las personas...Esto es un relato paralelo y corto de mi fic Corazón de Cristal.


**AISLADO. **

**(Minishot alterno de Corazón de Cristal) **

Era un día despejado en Forks. Lo sé porque hoy no hacía tanto frío como en otros días, así como tampoco estaba cayéndome agua del cielo. Mamá me despertó como siempre, ayudándome a tomar el desayuno, el cual por cierto fue avena. Yo ooooodio la avena; esas hojuelas hinchadas y chiclosas nadando en leche saben horrible; pero Esme dice que es necesario que la coma porque me ayudará a estar más fuerte, lo que a su vez me ayudará a poder salir de donde sea que esté.

Si, detesto la avena pero no más de lo que odio no poder hablar, vestirme o siquiera peinarme solo; pero lo que más me mortifica es no poderle decirle "gracias" a Esme cada vez que me ayuda, o cuando me pregunta algo. O simplemente para responder a sus _"te quiero más que a nada en el mundo"_. Si pudiese decirle un simple _"yo también"_ me daría por satisfecho. Pero no puedo…

Lo he intentado una y otra vez pero no lo logro, y algunas personas me han dicho que nunca lo haré, así que he dejado de intentarlo. En muchas ocasiones se debe a que me pierdo en mi propia mente, repleta de tantas cosas que en ocasiones el mundo fuera de ella no es tomado en cuenta. Aunque en algunas oportunidades mama me ha enseñado cosas raras y fascinantes como aquel recipiente transparente en donde coloca sus flores y que a la luz brilla con varios colores. Otros son aburridos, no tienen colores o no se mueven pero ella dice que me ayudarían a ejercitar mi concentración, pero al final simplemente las ignoro.

La señorita Stanley, me dijo en una ocasión que yo no mejoría jamás y que era una carga para mis padres y para ella misma, pero que al menos a ella le resultaba beneficioso en el aspecto económico. No sé qué quería decirme con lo último, pero lo primero me hizo sentir mal. Pero no mal, como cuando ella me dio un medicamento y a los pocos minutos todo se volvió oscuro y desperté en el hospital con muchos cables en mi cuerpo, sino mal como cuando algo te duele en el pecho y no te deja respirar.

Desde ese día mamá no deja de verse triste aunque sonríe la mayoría de las veces que habla conmigo, la señorita Stanley no volvió a verme, y papá…bueno, papá es un hombre ocupado. Eso dice Esme, que si él tiene muchas cosas que hacer, que si es el que vela por todos en la casa, que a pesar de no estar conmigo me quiere más de lo que puedo imaginar. Yo solo sé que desde hace mucho tiempo no habla conmigo, no me lee como cuando estaba pequeño, ni trata de hacerme reír con alguna broma. Se limita a verme y decirme: ¿Cómo estás, campeón?, y aunque quiero responderle, no puedo. No sé cómo, y me desespero, a veces lloro cuando eso pasa…otras tan solo me quedo como siempre; suspendido en un mundo de silencio exterior y lleno de mil deseos internos. De mil pensamientos que llegan solos y me hacen ensimismar.

Pero hay algo que hace que me sienta a gusto. Es un lugar en la casa, en donde muchas veces siento el frío más fuerte que dentro de la casa pero que aún así me hace sentir protegido por un millar de florecillas lilas, además de un césped verde y húmedo que muchas veces me moja el trasero cuando me siento en medio de ellas, y eso no es agradable.

Y justo ahora estoy ahí, en medio de aquellas florecillas, admirando esa hermosa tonalidad lila que me transmite una tranquilidad inmediata. De pronto mamá aparece frente a mí:

—Cielo, quiero que conozcas a alguien muy agradable que nos va acompañar de ahora en adelante —le hizo una señal con la mano a alguien que estaba detrás de mí. Con una suavidad que me recordó a cuando comenzaban a caer los copos de nieve del cielo apareció una joven de piel cremosa, cabello y ojos color chocolates, unas mejillas rosas al igual que su boca y era…lo más hermoso que había visto jamás—. Ella es Bella. La nueva enfermera —aseveró mamá en ese tono suyo tan delicado.

Sentí que algo en mi pecho comenzó a moverse más rápido, algo se atracaba en mi garganta y deseé más que nunca poder hablar, decirle algo, poder acercarme. Pero estaba atrapado. Total y absolutamente aislado de todo y de todos. Ella intercambió unas palabras que no pude entender con mi mamá y luego centró su mirada en mí, haciendo que dejara de respirar por un instante. No sabía que me pasaba, pero mi cuerpo parecía que tenía vida propia, o al menos mis emociones

—Hola, Edward —escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios hizo que mi cabeza reaccionara por mí y pude mirarla directamente a esos ojos oscuros y preciosos que transmitían calidez. – Soy Bella Swan. Yo estaré contigo…de ahora en adelante. Te acompañaré en todo momento y te ayudaré lo más que pueda. Quiero que me ayudes a ayudarte.

Eso me recordó de inmediato a Esme, que siempre ha dicho que soy alguien diferente a muchos. Una buena diferencia, de esas que hacían especiales a un pequeño grupo de personas. A veces creo que tal vez por eso no puedo hacer lo mismo que los demás, pero aún así ella me recuerda lo especial que soy, brindándome todo lo que puede y asistiéndome cuando necesito algo. Eso, de alguna manera me hace sentir bien…seguro. Y si esta nueva enfermera me acababa de trasmitir esa misma sensación. Por esa razón necesitaba decirle algo, lo que fuera, hacerle entender que la escuchaba y que quería que me ayudara con todas mis fuerzas. Que haría lo que fuera y por sobretodo eso, que quería creer que quería quedarse conmigo, así que gemí a falta de algo mejor que decirle. Tratando de hacerle entender que ella sería especial para mí. Podía sentirlo allí, donde algo se movía en mi pecho…

**_Edward Cullen _**

_**Para las que no lo saben, hoy se celebra "El Día Mundial de Concienciación sobre el Autismo"; así que quería hacer algo especial, que no le comenté a naaaaadie que haría por si me salía terriblemente mal… aún no sé que tal me fue. Ustedes den su punto de vista, para mí fue algo…difícil (a falta de una palabra mejor de cómo describirlo). No sé si lo hice bien, aunque no lo creo; pero es lo más cercano que pude imaginarme a lo que pasa en la mente de un autista. Si no está al nivel de sus expectativas, discúlpenme. Y si lo está POR FAVOR NO ME PIDAN QUE HAGA UN POV DE EDWARD!...simplemente es…prácticamente imposible para mí. **_

_**Un beso para ustedes y para todos aquellos Ángeles Reales en su día…**_

_*Marie K. Matthew*_

_PD: Esto fue publicado en mi blog el día 02/04/12...Lamento profundamente no haber compartido esto con ustedes antes...fue un pequeño descuido. Nos leemos..._


End file.
